New Student
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Kurt's a new student Blaine shows him around him. They both really like each other, and stuff happens...No spoilers! XOXO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

"Hi, you must be Kurt, I'm Blaine Anderson, you must be new here to McKinley" Blaine greeted the new kid in class.

"Yeah, hi." Kurt stared at the shorter boy confused if he was being friendly or cruel.

"I'm supposed to show you to all of your classes for today, let's see...What is your locker number?" he asked wondering why Kurt looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

Kurt narrowed his eyebrows, he was going to play along and hope that he wasn't about to get beat up; the guy was short but also muscles. "Okay, uh it's 489."

"Right next to mine." Blaine smiled...This Kurt kid was cute as heck! "Um, here we are, hey are you okay? You seem a bit nervous or something"

"Oh, I'm form North Carolina." Kurt says quietly, he seemed really nice, maybe this wasn't a trick after all. Kurt really hoped that this wasn't a trick this Blaine guy was really cute.

"So, um if it's okay with you, because lunch is coming up in a period, could I maybe sit with you" Blaine was so nervous, his face filled with hope.

"Sure, I won't have anybody to sit with." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine's stomach did a flip at the sound of this. On one hand he was glad he could sit with Kurt, but on the other hand he was sad Kurt had no other friends yet. "Don't worry, with looks like that you'll have plenty of friends in no time" Blaine accidentally thought out loud.

"Oh uh I hope, I guess." He was going to trust Blaine; he seems very keen on helping him as well. Kurt smiles at Blaine for the first time.

Blaine smiles at Kurt. "You have a really pretty smile...I hope that doesn't sound weird considering we just met and you know what that did sound weird, I'll just shut up forever now, sorry" Blaine rambles when he's nervous.

Was he flirting with him? No, no one would do that. Kurt laughs lightly "Thanks, you have pretty eyes." and he did Blaine had these glowing hazel eyes that Kurt would stare into all day if he could.

Blaine looked down and smiled "Nah, yours are prettier" Blaine was most defiantly crushing on Kurt...already.

"Thanks." He hoped Blaine liked him, because he knew he already liked him. "I should probably get to class now."

"Um, yeah… I'll show you around between periods okay?" Blaine really didn't want to say goodbye to Kurt.

"Alright." Kurt smiles thankfully at Blaine because he had no clue where he was suppose to go.

"L-Later Kurt" He blushed.

"See you around." Was Blaine blushing? During Kurt's first two classes he discovered he had one with a loud girl taked about herself a lot in both classes, she was kind to him. At the end of class Kurt figured out his way back to his locker without getting lost. He only got shoved into a locker once so that was also a plus for him.

Blaine met Kurt at their lockers "So, how was your first class? Does everyone love you yet" Like I do, thank god he kept that last part in his head. That would've been bad.

"It was good, I met one girl named Rachel she's nice..." And a bit loud and loves herself a bit too much, but Kurt didn't want to seem mean so he kept that part to himself.

"Oh, I know Rachel, she's rather full of herself, but we decided to keep her. So shall I escort you to lunch sir" Blaine said in an incredibly cheesy English accent.

Kurt laughs "Please." He was glad that he shared the same views on Rachel. They make their way to the cafeteria and find an empty table to sit at.

"So, Kurt, tell me about yourself" He asked his new friend and crush.

"I like music, fashion, reading and writing."

Blaine smiled at this. The way Kurt's whole expression lit up once he started talking about the thing he loved. "Any dislikes?"

"Dirt, math, milk, and douche bags." Kurt was completely honest he didn't dislike a lot of things so why not tell him.

Blaine's mouth gaped "You hate milk!" he was in pretend shock.

"I think it's gross." Kurt laughs at Blaine's goofiness.

Blaine was faking being hurt "Kurt, I-I can't be friends with...a milk hater." he then broke character and laughed.

"I was worried there for a second." Kurt rolls his eyes but smiles.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Blaine was crushing on a guy that could be straight!

Kurt knew this was going to happen at some point. "No...I'm gay..." He was probably going to call him a fag, hit him, or leave.

Blaine was so happy! "Oh, me too" He needed to keep his cool

"Okay." Kurt was still scared, but relaxed a bit.

"So... any boyfriends?" he asked with a smile.

Kurt shakes his head. "No. Do you?" Kurt asked, expecting a yes with his looks.

"Wow, really. I'm shocked. You're like really cute, Kurt" He said almost immediately. "Oh, and uh. No, I've never had a boyfriend. I've never even kissed a guy"

Oh my god he was crushing on him! "I'm shocked as well...that you've never had a boyfriend, or anything." Kurt blushes.

"Yeah, no one has ever really shown any interest I guess" Wait, was Kurt.. He was blushing!

"Oh." Kurt bit his lip, _this was going to get awkward._

Blaine thought Kurt looked adorable when he nibbled on his lip like that. "But, don't worry about me. I'm sure you'll be beating guys off with a stick"

Kurt laughs. "Yeah right." He also had no clue what he was talking about when he said stick did he mean dick? Oh god. Kurt stop thinking now!

Blaine looked Kurt deep in the eyes. "You don't give yourself enough credit Kurt, any guy would be lucky to be with you."

"Uh okay..." Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted to say the same for Blaine or would that just make things more awkward?

Oh god, Blaine was so stupid, why did he say that?! Kurt obviously doesn't feel that same way. "So, um… this is a lame question, but what's your favorite book?"

"It's not lame; I guess it would be Harry Potter and the half Blood prince." Kurt smiles while biting his lip, then stopped because he probably looked stupid.

Blaine smiled like a total idiot. "Okay, that is the best answer ever! You like Harry Potter?!" He said, not faking the enthusiasm this time.

Kurt smiles at Blaine's reply, and his smile was really adorable. "Yeah. I'm guessing you do as well."

"Um, yes! J.K Rowiling is my religion!" Kurt is really cute too, he probably sees Blaine as just a friend, or a brother.

"Same." Kurt laughs, and smiles sweetly at Blaine hopping it didn't look to flirty.

"We'll have to watch Harry Potter sometime and worship" He laughed. He really wants Kurt to like him.

"Sounds great, but I don't own any of the movies."

"Is it weird that I have all of them, and keep them away from my family?" Blaine smiled.

"No." Kurt shakes his head. "I probably would too."

Blaine lets out a warm chuckle. "Good, I'm not crazy."

"No." Kurt smiles at Blaine.

Blaine looked down and blushed. "So, you've seen most of the guys here, anyone you have your eye on?" Please say me, he thought

_You._ "No." Kurt shakes his head. "Nope, none yet." Kurt lies.

Blaine's stomach drops. He put on a fake smile "Well, don't worry, someone's bound to catch your eye by the end of the day"

"Maybe." Kurt tongue he hates lying and Blaine's eyes had lost some of its glow like he had hurt his feelings. Maybe he should tell him, but he would probably lose Blaine as a friend if he didn't like him back.

"Hey you okay? You seem a tad out of it?" he asked full of concern.

"Yeah, I just got lost in thought." Kurt says quickly. "I just think too much." Kurt admits.

"Yeah I get that sometimes too, no worries" Blaine smiled sweetly at Kurt, glad that he gets to spend time with him.

"Yeah." Kurt smiles back, for some reason he had the sudden urge to hold Blaine's hand but had to hold back. "So are there any good clubs?"

"The only good one is Glee. And I just happen to be in it." He said wanting nothing more than Kurt to join.

"Like a show-choir?" Kurt asks remembering his old one. They sucked, but it had been fun.

"Right, do you sing I bet you have an amazing voice!" It was probably true, Kurt looked like an angle; Blaine wouldn't be shocked if he sounded like one too.

"A little, I use to be the lead in my old group." Kurt blushes.

"Lucky group." Blaine said.

Kurt smiles. "We weren't very good, and we never had enough people to actually compete, so I doubt it's anything like the one here."

"Oh please, you were leading! It had to be perfect!" Blaine let that one slip.

Kurt laughs, Blaine really did want him to feel special. "When can I try out?"

"Well, we still have a few till lunch is over; do want to do it now?" Yay! Kurt was going to join. The butterflies in Blaine's stomach were swarming.

"I don't have any of my music with me, or anything, but okay I can just wing it or whatever they call it." Kurt smiles at Blaine who was smiling broadly at him.

"Um, great, let's go I know a shortcut, come on" He said while grabbing Kurt's hand. Relishing the feeling of how well their hands seemed to fit together.

"Okay." Kurt smiles mostly because he was holding Blaine's hand though.

Blaine smiles and slows down when they're halfway to the choir room. He just wanted to hold Kurt's hand longer, in fact this wasn't even a short cut, and it was the long way.

"I'm glad I met you." He says breaking the silence between them.

"Me too, and I'm not just saying that to be nice." Kurt smiles shyly a Blaine, and then starts to chew on his bottom lip again.

"Me neither... hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt asks hoping for something, but he's not sure what.

"I kind of lied to you…" he said waiting for Kurt to respond.

"About?" Oh god he wasn't really gay and there was no glee club he just got him all alone so that he and his friends could beat him up.

"There is no short cut, I took you the long way..." he was so scared. Please Kurt like him back. "So I could hold your hand longer"

Kurt was so relieved. "Oh, that's okay..." Kurt wanted to say he liked holding his hands, but was afraid to.

"Yeah, and I kind of…Well. I like you Kurt, more than a friend." That's it. It was out in the open, he was so scared.

"I lied about something as well." Kurt admitted.

"What's that?" Blaine palm was sweating, he hopes Kurt won't notice.

"I do have my eye on one person." Kurt bits his lips extremely nervous.

Blaine was saddened by this, it's probably not him, it's a jock or something. "Oh yeah? Who?"Kurt's hand was probably shaking inside Blaine's now.

_"You."_

Blaine smiled so hard the corners of his eyes crinkled up. "Really?" he asked in a mix of shock and disbelief. Kurt nods, hoping that the smiling was a good thing and he wasn't about to laugh. Blaine couldn't help himself. He gave Kurt the biggest hug and said to him "You're adorable" Kurt laughs in relief. Smiling the widest he has in a while. A few moments passed. "So, what does this all mean?" Blaine asked, still clutching Kurt's hand.

"I honestly don't know." Kurt admits.

Blaine laughs. Kurt was so cute. "Can I ask you something?" Kurt nods.

"Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me this Friday night?" Blaine said in that stupid accent again.

"I accept this lovely invitation of yours." Kurt smiles at Blaine again.

Blaine smiles for a while and then finally says " I told you so."

"What did you tell that gives you the right to say that?" Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"I said that someone is bound to catch your eye by the end of the day"

"You caught my eye at the beginning of the day."

Blaine blushed so hard, he was sure Kurt noticed. "You caught my eye at the beginning of the day too"

Kurt smiles, but frowns when the bell rings. "Um, we should get to class." Blaine kisses Kurt on the cheek and then looks at the ground embarrassed. Kurt blushes bright red when Blaine kisses him, and nods.

"Let's see, you have English next. That's room 324. Are you going to get there alright?" Kurt nods unsure what to say, he didn't want to leave, but he had to go to class. "Um, I'll see you after class" He was sad he had to leave Kurt. "By the way… You're cute when you blush" he added before heading for class.

Kurt's stomach was doing back-flips while he walked to English, and for the rest of the class the only thing he could think about was Blaine, until they finally see each other at the end of the day. "Hey." Kurt smiles at Blaine.

"Hi" Blaine was so happy he found Kurt.

"How was class?"

"Not good, you weren't there" Cheesy he knows, but Blaine meant it. "How about yours?"

"I couldn't concentrate. My thoughts of you were too strong." Kurt said honestly.

Blaine looked down, he was flustered. He was not used to having someone he liked like him back. And he was blushing.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh a bit when Blaine became flustered.

Blaine though Kurt was so perfect, "Hey guess what?" he said with an amused smile.

"What?" Kurt raises his eyebrow at Blaine's amused smile

"You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful and perfect person I've ever met." He said with an honest full hearted smile on his face.

Kurt turns bright red at Blaine's comment. "Clearly you haven't met yourself." Kurt didn't care that it didn't make any sense; it was true in his head. Blaine hugs Kurt for what feels like forever and looks in his eyes while still holding him. Kurt really wanted this hug to last forever. He just loved the affection in it. "I'm really glad I met you."

"Stealing my line?" Blaine was staring at Kurt's lips.

"Maybeee." Kurt smile at Blaine.

"Can-can I kiss you?" he asked, cheeks bright pink. Kurt nods softly.

Blaine closes his eyes and leans forward until their lips are touching. His stomach was doing back flips. Kurt was the best person he'd ever met, and now they were kissing!

Kurt couldn't believe this was really happening! He was kissing the nicest, prettiest person he had ever met. He changed his mind he wanted this to last forever. They finally pulled apart and Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck.

Kurt loved everything that had just happen. He had no words that could describe how wonderful that was.

"You have no clue how much I've wanted to do that" Blaine said with their foreheads pressed together.

Kurt smiles. "I think I might." Kurt whispers before kissing Blaine lightly again, he loved kissing Blaine.

"So, does this mean we're boyfriends? Cause I really want us to be" He said while resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I hope so."

"Well, boyfriend, you're a great kisser" he said with a smile.

"You're better."

"That's not possible."

"It really is."

Blaine smiled sweetly "Keep that kind of talk up and I might fall in love"

'I'd be perfectly fine with that." Kurt informs.

Something was floating around in Blaine's head..."Hey, are we going to have pet-names for each other?

"I don't know. Do you want too?"

"Only if it's okay with you. The last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable."

"It is, but I'm not sure what yours would be."

"I'm cool with anything. Besides, I'll be happy no matter what you call me."

"Okay, ummm how about love?"

Blaine liked that. It was perfect. "I love that...Hmm what should I call you?"

"That's you decision love." Kurt smiles at being able to call Blaine by that.

Blaine felt special now that Kurt called him that. "I'll let you pick. Here are my four favorites, Boo, Sweetie, Honey, and Baby" Blaine Blushed. "I know they're lame..."

"I like them. Ummm Boo." Kurt blushes lightly

"So, boo. About our date, do you want to come to my house and watch Harry Potter? I figured since you don't have the movies we could watch one or two of them, only if you want though. And I'm rambling, sorry" Blaine said in a flustered hurry.

"That sounds perfect." Kurt grins. "It's cute when you ramble." Blaine placed a soft kiss on Kurt's nose. Kurt smiles at his boyfriend. "I've been looking for you forever, boo" Blaine said to his perfect boyfriend. Kurt kisses Blaine lightly holding back the comment that forever is an incorrect concept, because it was one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to him.

Blaine just smiled. He had no words that described Kurt, except maybe supermegafoxyawesomehot. "I really like kissing you." Kurt blushes.

"I like kissing you too." he bashfully admitted.

"I hope there will be lots of it in the future." Kurt whispers.

"Me too." He says softly while looking into his boyfriend's perfect eyes.

"I really should be getting home, so here's my number." Kurt worte down his number on an old Wrigley's gum wrapper, he didn't want to leave, but his dad would worry, and we still had to unpack.

"Oh, okay, see you later then..." This was bittersweet. He had to say goodbye, but he was still going to text him tonight.

"Bye love." Kurt kisses once more before walking towards the parking lot.

"Bye boo" Blaine says watching Kurt head for the parking lot, then smiles down at the old juicy fruit wrapper.

Kurt announced "I'm home!" when he walked through the front door.

"Hey bud, how was your first day?"

"It was really good!" Kurt smiles debating if he should tell his dad that he has a boyfriend or not…Nope. "I'm going to go unpack."

"Okay." Burt turns his attention back to unpacking.

Hey -Blaine

Hey love –Kurt

Blaine's heart jump when Kurt called him that even I it is during on over text.

What's up? –Blaine

Unpacking –Kurt

Fun Fun –Blaine

Yes, what about you? –Kurt

Thinking about you -Blaine

3 –Kurt

Blaine couldn't help, but save Kurt's last message.

3 –Blaine

As much as I love texting you I really ought to be unpacking –Kurt

Alright, be thinking of which two Harry Potter movies you want to watch tomorrow -Blaine.

"Oh my god he has a date with Blaine tomorrow!" Kurt sequels, he could believe it!

Blaine was freaking out! He and Kurt had a date!

**Hey that was long, I hope you liked it! Leave a review the next chapter will be up soon!**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Disclaimer: I still don't own glee again! Enjoy! **

**XOXO**

Kurt pretty much finished unpacking around twelve, he lies down on his bed and fell asleep thinking of what he was going to wear tomorrow. Once he figured out the perfect outfit would be his black jeans that weren't too tight, and a white shirt with a black vest, he decided he should probably tell his in the morning as well before he could fall into a peaceful sleep.

While Blaine was busy standing in front of his closet freaking out; he really liked Kurt and wanted him to like him as much as he does. He decided he would get some sleep, and hope he could find it in the morning.

Blaine woke up an hour early so he could find his outfit. He decides that his black trousers and purple shirt that was a bit tight with a yellow bow-tie would do. Then the worst happen he barely had any gel left. Great he took too much time getting ready, so he would have enough time to run by the store, and he couldn't after because he and Kurt were going to watch Harry Potter. He used the small amount left over so his curls wouldn't be too wild, but they were still extremely messy.

Kurt spent half the morning doing his hair, and making sure his outfit was perfect. Now he had to face his father. "Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Af-after school I'm going to go to a friend's house."

"Okay, be back by eleven." Burt told his son without looking up from the paper.

"Okay, I'll see you later." That was a lot easier that he thought, but then again he just told him that he was a friend.

Blaine got to school a bit late because of his hair; he tried looking around the house to find some that could be hidden, but no use. He found Kurt in conversation with Mercedes. She was nice a bit of a diva, but she had a great voice. "Hey Kurt, hi Mercedes." Blaine greeted happily.

"Blaine, where is the helmet of gel?" Mercedes asks a little too loudly, and causes people to look at them.

"I forgot to buy it. I'll get more this weekend don't worry though." Blaine a little.

"I like your hair like that." Kurt chirps in, taking hold of Blaine's hand sensing he was uncomfortable.

"Thanks love." Kurt smiles at Kurt, he was really adorable.

"I'll let you too catch up, see you in glee." Mercedes waves goodbye before strutting off to class.

"Hey." Kurt smiles at Blaine.

"You're adorable. Did you deice which two you wanted to watch?"

"How about Goblet of fire, and Prisoner of Azkaban?"

"Sounds perfect." Blaine smiles taking both of Kurt's hands.

"Great." They stare into each other's eye for awhile until the bell brings them back into reality. "You should try to focus today."

"Same goes to you Mister." Kurt smiles poking Blaine's chest.

"I'll try. See you later love." Blaine kisses Kurt's nose before heading off to class. Blaine focused on his lessons thinking off nothing but his work, but Kurt minds drifted during his lessons to Blaine, what would their date be like, and most importantly what would it lead too. Could it make them closer, or what if something went wrong!?

Kurt couldn't focus at all; he spent most the time staring at the clock, being the first to leave when the lunch bell rang. "Hey."

"What's up?"

"Not much."

"How was class?"

"Fine, wanna go to lunch now?"

"Yeah." Kurt smiles when Blaine takes his hand. "You seem off." Blaine mentions when they enter the cafeteria.

"Sorry, I couldn't focus very well in class."

"It's fine." Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt kissing him lightly.

"Thanks, how was class?"

"It was slow, but now I'm with you." Blaine smiles at Kurt.

"You the nicest person I have ever met." Kurt tells Blaine honestly.

Blaine smiles, "I try."

"Doubt it." Kurt laughs. They sit at the same table again, alone. "Don't you have some friends who would want you to sit with them?"

"Well I have the glee club, but other than that I don't have any other friends."

"I don't believe it. You are the too nice to not have any other friends!"

"I usually just study, or read." Blaine shrugs.

"Wow. Well, today I want to ask you some questions."

"Ask away."

"Okay, what's your favorite subject?"

"English."

"Why?"

"I like the discussions." Blaine smiles taking Kurt's hand, then kisses him lightly. "I really like you Kurt."

"I really like you too." Kurt smiles, he had never anyone act so kind to him.

"I'll text you my address after school, okay?"

"Yeah, great."

"Cool." Blaine smiles brightly at Kurt. "So remember how we didn't have time to audition for glee yesterday?"

"Yes." Kurt nods.

"You wanna go do it now?"

"We actually have a bit of time today."

"Okay, I don't know what to sing though…"

"How about one of the songs you sang at you're old glee club? I bet one of those will be perfect."

"Alright." Kurt smiles at Blaine.

"Shall we go?" Blaine holds out his hand for Kurt. He takes it smiling stupidly as they walk down the hallway together. They enter the choir room to find Mr. Schuester flipping through songs for their next practice. "Mr. Schuester?"

"Yes?"

"Kurt would like to audition."

"Yes! Of course! What are you going to sing Kurt?"

"Uhh, "I will follow you into the dark."

"Okay, good song." Mr. Schuester nods, "The stage is yours!" he points to the open space in front of empty plastic chairs.

Kurt nods a begins, "Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark." Kurt sang it an octave higher than how it was written, but it worked with his voice. It was the main reason they use to use that as their opening song at concerts, or just for warm ups.

"Wow, you're really good Kurt." Mr. Schuester nods in approve, "The only other thing I can say is welcome to glee club!"

**I decide to stop their please review while I write the third chapter! Kurt's auditions song was "I will follow you into the dark" By death cab for cutie!**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Disclaimer: I still don't own glee again! Enjoy! **

**XOXO**

"You did great Kurt!" Blaine smiles hugging him.

"Thanks." Kurt smiles at Blaine, they stare at each other for a moment then the bell rings.

"I'll see you after school?" Blaine asks.

"Of course."

Blaine smiles pecking Kurt on the cheek before walking to class. Kurt paid only a little bit of attention in case his mind started to think that maybe this was a joke, or that Blaine wasn't serious about watching the movies at his house after school. Or that it wasn't actually Friday. He eventually told himself to stop thinking and pay attention to the lesson. The bell rung shortly after Kurt began to pay attention, Kurt walked to his longer rather slowly lost in thought.

"Hey you." Blaine smiles at Kurt.

"Hey." Kurt smiles instantly, while opening his locker, "I'll only be a minute."

"It's okay we have plenty of time."

"Great, well I'm ready." Kurt smiles at Blaine.

"Great." Blaine holds out his hand, Kurt takes it.

They arrive at Blaine's house fifth teen minutes later, it was a bit bigger than Kurt's but nothing fancy. They make their way up to Blaine's room. He has all types of instruments and sheet music spread out everywhere, "Sorry for the mess." Blaine mumbles embarrassed.

"Oh it's fin you should see mine, boxes are everywhere." Kurt smiles.

"Great." Blaine smiles they sit on the floor leaning against Blaine's bed as the movie plays. Thirty minutes in Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt, he leans into Blaine lightly. Half way through it becomes too hard to resist, Blaine looks at Kurt they smiles lightly at each other, and Blaine pressing his lips against Kurt's it was a slow, and long kiss. They gasp for air forehead resting against each other. Blaine kisses Kurt again his tongue running along Kurt's bottom lip; Kurt opens his mouth slightly allowing entrance their hot tongue press against each other. Blaine emits a small low growl in the back of his throat. Kurt shivers wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck whimpering quietly when Blaine sucks on his tongue. Blaine really wanted Kurt, but things were already going way to fast, for him to even think straight he loved it. Blaine pulled Kurt on his lap. Kurt moans quietly, his legs gradually wrap around Blaine's waist causing Blaine to moans, "You're so beautiful." He mumbles when they pull back for air again. "Are-are we going to fast?"

"Yes, but I'm okay with it."

"Me too." Blaine says a little bit surprised at Kurt's answer. He smirks then kisses Blaine again, his lips, their tongues fight for dominance, and they can't help but to let out small groans and whimpers every so often. They slow down, so they don't rip off each other's clothes.

"Wow." Blaine whispers when they finally got off each other.

"My thoughts exactly." Kurt says they laugh.

"Can we do that again?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that." Kurt sighs, this time they begin at a quick pace tongues clashing not even bothering to hold back their moans in pleasure. After awhile they move up to Blaine's bed, Kurt underneath Blaine, nothing under clothes, it was intense but innocent. It was the building of love.

They were both scared to death, but they would get through it. Together, they could do this.

**Yeah so I may or may not have forgotten about this one because I have like a thousand others that I'm working on! I'm going to try and go back and finish it the way I planned (there was never a plan just a better ending than the one I just wrote up)**

**Still I would really love to hear your thoughts on it and If you really want me to end it properly please tell me! **

**XOXO**


End file.
